


Дома

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Вечером перед вступлением в должность главного тренера Марк Шнайдер идёт на верхнюю трибуну «Штокхорн-арены» медитировать. Или что-то типа того.





	Дома

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Football Bingo Fest 2019 на diary.ru  
> Ключ: 79. Прикосновения

С верхних ярусов трибуны открывается особенно красивый вид на горы — в том числе и на главную из них, на Штокхорн. Привычка забраться туда после окончания тренировок осталась ещё с тех времён, когда Марк был сам игроком, и бороться с желанием снова взобраться наверх и смотреть на цепочку вершин, подсвеченных красным закатным солнцем, даже теперь, спустя много лет, Марк всё ещё не видит смысла. Это заставляет вспомнить, кто ты и для чего ты здесь, вспомнить, что значит для тебя этот стадион, этот город и Оберланд в целом. Каждый раз.  
Чужие шаги эхом разносятся над трибуной, заставляя неохотно обернуться. Это немного раздражает, когда кто-то вмешивается, вклинивается в эти интимные моменты наедине с собой. Но в этот раз Марк только расфокусированным взглядом смотрит, как Андрес спускается по ступенькам на один ряд, проходит вдоль сидений и садиться рядом, задев коленом колено.  
Чуть прищурившись, Андрес смотрит вдаль, туда, на белую вершину Штокхорна, и улыбается.  
— Каждый раз дух захватывает, да?  
Марк согласно кивает, тоже возвращая свой взгляд к горам.  
— Да. Каждый раз. Никогда не надоедает.  
— Оттуда сверху вид ещё лучше.  
Марк снова кивает. Да, Андрес прав. Они оба были там, вместе, не раз. Видели этот город с высоты двух тысяч метров, стояли так же молча рядом, легко прижимаясь друг к другу плечами, думая каждый о своём.  
Сейчас они молчат, пока алые лучи не исчезают совсем, и небо не становится синим. Только тогда Марк позволяет себе снова перевести взгляд на своего внезапного соседа. Обычно Андрес не нарушал его ритуал, хотя часто наблюдал со стороны, стоя где-то позади, в проходе, и наблюдая.  
— Ты что-то хотел?  
Он, кажется, даже вздрагивает, слишком глубоко ушедший в свои мысли. Медленно поворачивает голову, несколько мгновений размышляет.  
— Да. Хотел, — и уже придя в себя, продолжает уверенно, как обычно: — Команду, на которую будут ходить люди. Еврокубки. Трофеи... И тебя.  
Наверно, после последней фразы кто-то мог бы ожидать что-то вроде «рядом» или лучше «в своей команде», но предложение звучит намеренно законченно. И Марк тихо усмехается. Андрес всегда остаётся собой. Умеет озвучивать вещи, о которых другие говорить побоятся. Да и к чему сейчас, когда рядом нет посторонних, прятаться за лишними словами?  
— Давай пока начнём с команды.  
Теперь Андрес разворачивается, снова задевая коленом, и после паузы произносит:  
— А ты?  
Марк смеётся, но обрывается, когда ладонь Андреса ложится на бедро.  
— Со мной всё немного проще.  
Хватка Андреса становится сильнее, рука сдвигается выше, согревая — почти обжигая — через тонкую ткань летних брюк. Он знает, что сейчас здесь им никто не помешает и никто их не увидит. В этом жесте — уверенность и чёткое понимание собственных желаний.  
— Это хорошо. Значит, ничто не будет отвлекать нас от главной цели.  
Рука ещё на пару сантиметров выше, а вторая — на спинке сидения, тоже горячая как ад, так что деться от него и от себя совершенно некуда.  
Андрес дикий, своенравный и свободный. Для его «хочу» и «моё» не существует преград. Рядом с ним есть два выхода: либо идти вместе его путём, либо уйти с дороги и никогда больше не появляться. Марк выбрал первое, ещё когда сам вместе с ним выходил на зелёный газон этого стадиона, носящего имя вершины, которую они уже покоряли не раз. Марк выбрал его и ни разу не жалел. Ни когда по-детски рыдал на его плече после вылета в Челлендж, ни когда не спали ночь, дожидаясь ответа от СФФ по поводу лицензии, ни когда — вроде двое взрослых серьёзных людей — трахались в туалете во время рождественской вечеринки.  
Андрес никогда не обещает, что будет просто. Но рядом с ним на самом деле всё получается. Не легко, не всегда красиво и не всегда с первого раза, но получается.  
Теперь время покорять другие вершины. Завтра с утра — в новой для себя роли, хотя в такой знакомой. Бывают такие странные моменты, когда вроде ничего капитально не меняется, но в то же время меняется всё. Теперь даже делать ничего кардинально другого не нужно, но всё теперь — другое. Другой уровень ответственности, другие запросы, другие цели. Те самые, что Андрес только что озвучил.  
— Пойдём домой? — улыбается Марк.  
Рука Андреса так и остаётся лежать на ноге. Большим пальцем второй он проводит вдоль позвоночника.  
— Мы и так дома.  
Довольный, уверенный, расслабленный. Для него всё это — игра. И одновременно очень серьёзно.  
Марк смеётся, мотает головой.  
— Знаю. Тогда пойдём туда домой, где есть кровать и что-нибудь выпить за новый этап в моей тренерской карьере.  
Андрес отвечает смеющимся взглядом, берёт за руку, встаёт, одновременно тянет на себя. Марк помнит это движение, знает его, и только поэтому не теряет равновесия.  
Короткий поцелуй едва ли можно назвать хоть сколько-то чувственным, но Марк знает, что он обещает. Знает на очень долгом опыте. И улыбается, легко пихая Андреса к выходу, оставляя за спиной молчаливую арену и давшую ей имя вершину до завтра.


End file.
